Percy's Girls
by Mysterious Being
Summary: AU Aphrodite is bored and bestow an enchantment upon Percy, to get any girl he wants.Flame me all you want.
1. Aphrodite

Percy's Girls

Sitting on her chair, bored out of her mind, was a petite girl with long brown hair, wearing a lacy pink nightgown, she was indeed beautiful in appearance as she was the most beautiful girl in existence. The girl appeared to be in her teenage years, eighteen, though she held much wisdom despite her looks.

Her name was commonly known all over Olympus, the Olympian. Aphrodite.

"I'm sooo bored." She muttered bitterly as she sat on her high class chair in her apartment on Olympus. She was looking at her orb, randomly watching scenes of real live people going about their daily business like it was a TV.

Brushing her long, elegant hair with a comb she continued switching the orb's viewing spot in particular. She didn't know why she did, but something caught her attention, and she got off her chair to take a closer look at it.

Within the orb there was a live projection of one teenage boy she has come across several times on Olympus.

"Percy Jackson, huh." She said, flicking her fingers to increase the zoom on the orb, he was practicing sword combat in the arena of Camp Half-Blood wearing only a black shirt and jeans. His celestial bronze sword gleaming in his right hand and a hard concentrated look marring his handsome face.

"Hmmm, he's not too bad looking, too bad I've got Ares and he has a girlfriend, but Ares doesn't have to know and I had said I would make his love life more interesting.

Line break

Panting and slumped over, Percy was sweating and tired from today's workout ,the Hephaestus cabin did make the most challenging training simulators and I had to train daily to keep fit.

No one was in the arena except for himself, it was 4a.m. Saturday so everyone was sleeping in their cabins soundly.

Getting up and walking to the bench to put on his extra shirt and jacket once again, as he was about to head out, but someone unexpected spoke up from behind him.

"Going somewhere,hero boy?"

Percy turned around and, to his utter surprise, he saw what obviously was Aphrodite standing right in front of him.

He was drooling and entranced because of Aphrodite's belt, which made every man that saw her fall head over heels for her. He didn't even notice that she put handcuffs on him.

He snapped out of it and noticed the handcuffs. "Hey! What's the big idea?". He shouted lightlyas he strained to break free of the cuffs.

"Cool your jets, Jackson. I didn't come here to stir up trouble, now sit. "She said, trancing him to sit down on the matted floor.

While Percy was tranced, She leaned down and grabbed his head to pull him into a deep French kiss with her tongue, probing his mouth with much vigour.

Percy couldn't move or stop it and all he thought was he was cheating on Annabeth.

She placed her hands on his chest to feel it."Mmmm, nice. I see all the exercise you've been doing has really paid off." She said as one of her hands went underneath his black shirt.

He fought against the trance. "W-wait! Wait a minute! Stop!" Percy struggled to call out while enduring the ongoing arousal. Aphrodite looked at him with an indifferent expression.

"For what? I can sense you actually like this, Hero." She whispered huskily.

"Your basically raping me!" He exclaimed, trying to sound a little outraged, but he could tell that wasn't what it felt like.

She laughed in complete amusement at what he said, and Percy was even more perplexed by her highly unusual behavior.

"You are funny. I'm not raping you, I'm simply getting things started. When I enchant you, you will beg me to have some fun with you." She then leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "It will be a lot of fun, Perseus. You'll see." And she put him in a deeper trance.

The handcuffs disappeared from his hands, but he didn't feel like fighting or running. Percy was under her influence, and he was filled with the craving of the brown haired temptress.

"Mmmmmm." She murmured as he aggressively ravaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue, she made use of her mouth by suckling her lips on his tongue, increasing the pleasure.

Percy's hands when to work while Aphrodite undressed both of them, one of them grabbing and squeezing her left breast and the other trailing down to her rear, rubbing it.

Percy moaned as she massaged his bulge through his boxers and placed her other hand behind his head to engage in another steamy tongue locking kiss. Percy used the hand that was on her rear and moved it between her legs to rub her inner thighs, Aphrodite moaned in his lips as his other hand squeezed her left breast and his right hand massaged her thighs.

Breaking the kiss, Aphrodite got to her knees and placed her hands on his boxers. She peeled off the private piece of clothing and gazed upon Percy's eight inch member standing for attention. "My, my, one good surprise after another."

In one quick motion she engulfed his entire member into her mouth, making Percy moan out loud, she continued suckling back to the tip and all the way forward till her nose touched his pubic hair.

Slurping and sucking sounds were being made and loose saliva was escaping whatever space of her mouth that wasn't filled with Percy's manhood, she increased her suction and tightened her lip hold

Percy's member started twitching in her mouth, signaling he was going to cum. "Ooooohh…!" Percy grunted as his hips undulated and he shot stream after stream of thick warm semen into her mouth and down her throat, he heard loud gulping sounds from her, which turned him on even more..

She then magically stripped herself of her remaining clothing. She then crawled over Percy and placed her womanhood over his erect twitching member.

"Now take me, make me yours, Percy." She said as she dropped and immediately felt a very pleasurable sensation as the tip of his dick was slowly sinking into her.

Sinking in inch, until it was all the way inside Aphrodite's pussy to the hilt, completely enveloping Percy's dick, she took a few seconds to adjust and collect herself when he pulled her head to his for a deepening kiss.

She started bouncing up and down repeatedly, undulating her hips with Percy's member. They were both moaning and Aphrodite sped up her bounce every second.

"Oh yes, Jackson! More! I need more! Faster!Please! Wet slapping sounds were made as the Goddess was bouncing rampantly and Percy's sex, his thrusts were matching her bounces, making their orgasm come clouser.

Then the moment came when she screamed out in ecstasy, her orgasm tearing through her, raking her nails across Percy's chest and making her toes curl up.

"Oooohh yes! Yes! Aaaahh!"

"Uunnggh! Percy groaned out as he gritted his teeth, his hips and his position freezing as she undulated on her hips. "Oh Gods! Aphrodite!"

His hips started twitching and rocking as he came to his climax, spurting his seed into her glistening wet pussy. Stream after stream of warm sticky cum shot into her as her orgasm subsuded and she collapsed on top of him.

The trance died down on Percy vastly, but realization still held firm in his mind. "I…I just had sex with a goddess."

"You have satisfied me and so I shall bestow upon you a very special and unbreakable enchantment. Give me a moment ." She stood up and magically rematerialized her clothes, she closed her eyes and chanted a few bizzare words.

Percy suddenly felt strange as a pink glow covered his body and vanished, she stopped chanting and looked at him with a grin.

"What did you do?"

You now have the ability to enchant and allure any girl you come in contact with or desire greatly, your hormones will connect with theirs and they will be just as amorous as you feel at that moment. They'll want it as much as you will, in basic terms; you can make any woman or girl yours. That is my gift to you.

"Uh…thank you…? Who else has this enchantment?

"No one else in existence has this enchantment, The enchantment bestowed upon you was the very extent of my powers as I could use it only once. Use it wisely." And she vanished into thin air.

Any girl I want, huh? Should I even use this power? Does it automatically activate? Um…I need to go to bed and think about this, either the greatest thing happened to me or the most chaotic and walking back to Poseidon's cabin.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

This is my first story so bear with me. If you have any ideas on what Percy should do next, you can PM me or leave reviews and I'll look through them. If you want me to add an OC to the story, PM me and Don't PM me hate, just review the story on your hate. I might be inactive, and the next chapter maybe only up 1 or 2 months later so really bear with me. Thank You Readers and See Ya! Also there will be no Male/Male Pairings and Female/Female Pairings and No I mean NO Incest. Thanks for reading the story and bye!


	3. Annabeth

Chap 2

Laying on his back on his bed Percy looked up at the ceiling in apparent thought, while his right hand was occupied by tossing a rubber ball against the wall and receiving it repeatedly.A lot has been on his mind recently, ever since Aphrodite had cast her "love making" enchantment on him during their session.

She has to be messing with me.I mean come on! Everyone?She tells me that every female I come in contact with will become a sex hungry seductress?Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about it.

To clear his mind, he decided to head to the beach as he always felt relaxed in the presence of the the way to the beach, he saw Annabeth heading to the borders of the camp, to Thalia's Pine to keep guard around the borders.

The enchantment must be a fake, it has to , only one way to find then followed her into the forest.

In the middle of the forest, Percy had caught up to Annabeth.

Line Break

Hey Wise Percy.

Hey Seaweed Brain, come to keep me Annabeth.

As Annabeth turned around, Percy couldn't help but notice her

features.

She has tanned skin, a great figure, and looks very athletic from fighting in the past two wars and stands around 5, is wearing her usual Camp Half-Blood orange T-Shirt and denim shorts.

Annabeth noticed him checking her out and began thinking erotic fantasies and then her nether regions were becoming damp.

Why was this happenening?She wanted him to bend her over against a nearby tree and fuck her brains couldn't wait anymore she needed him now.

Percy noticed her legs shuffling every now and then and her irises glowed pink.

Uh-oh this can't be thought

Let's play a game, winner gets the loser to do whatever he or she wants.

Details?

Let's play a game of rock, paper, scissors.

What is she planning?He thought.

Okay rock, paper, scissors shoot!Shouted Annabeth.

Annabeth had dealt scissors, while Percy had dealt paper.

Fine you win, what do I have to do?

I want you to knock me up until I cant walk for a week.

What!Exclaimed Percy.

She grabbed him by the shoulders gently and placed her mouth on his.

"Annabeth?What does this mean?" He asked when, Annabeth had stripped naked and had placed both hands against the tree in a standing position.

"What do you think it means?Do you just want to kiss or do you want to fuck?Annabeth said giving him bedroom started stripping down and stood behind her with his rod in his right hand guiding it to her moist opening.

"Ooahh!" She gasped as she felt the penetration from the younger teen break her hymen, Annabeth had never felt this before and would certainly get used to feeling it more often, the feeling was grunted and slowly withdrew his cock only to slide it back in elegantly back into her sheath, she bit her bottom lip as the pain subsided and only pleasure remained.

Her legs were spread a bit apart and her rear stuck in a very inviting way as he continued plowing his shaft of meat into her warm, juicy thrust he delivered sent shockwaves of pleasure overwhelming her entire body as her hair tussled back and forth in sync with the frantic pounding he was giving her pussy.

Pump this bad girl with your seed!As Annabeth was nearing her orgasm with every thrust and so was Percy.

Let's cum together!Shouted Percy.

"FUCK!"She screamed, her body going limp and Percy's warm cum filling up her insides as she fell into a mindless state, quite an achievement for the daughter of wisdom.

Percy carried her unconscious body sneakily back to Poseidon's cabin to rest and luckily with no encounters with anyone since it was lunch time and everyone was at the Mess Hall.


End file.
